path of destruction
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Everyone who crossed him paid the price... Warning: dark content, possible triggers, character death


Your entire life was made of small facts the number of which you had long stopped counting, most of which had been important to you when you were younger, but you had learnt better. You had made up for their mistakes… by paying them back in kind.

As an unborn child, your father had already given up on you. You had just been some unwanted child, another waste of space in the world. The world wouldn't even notice if you did or did not exist, or so your father's lack of actions had told you.

Oh, you had your sweet revenge on your _dear_ father, and your selfish uncle was a convenient payment that you simply couldn't resist making on the way.

**...oOo...**

_"Who are you?" the dishevelled man hissed. His hand rose to block the weak sunlight that filtered through the branches that seemed to eat at the crumbling building that stood within them. "You're that mudblood boy aren't you, why are you here?"_

_"A mudblood?" you hiss, enjoying the slight widening of the man's eyes as he registered your use of parseltongue. "I think not, dear _uncle_."_

_"You look like _him_," the man hissed unapologetically, still watching him suspiciously as he flipped the blade in his hands idly. "You must be Merope's child then. Your blood is as tainted as your father's. You are not welcome here either."_

_"Am I not?" you ask, eyes glinting red as you walk closer to the weathered man. "Such a shame that I had to learn about the origins of my ability out of Hogwarts: A History."_

_The man took a step back, and then another, until he was within the confines of his run-down home. The door shut behind you as you followed him in._

_"Was that really so difficult?" you mock, twirling your wand in your hand as the man began to fumble with his knife. You disarm the man with only a flick of your wand, "We don't need that, now do we?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want several things, many of which you would never be able to provide in your wildest dreams. Perhaps something a bit easier for you, where does he live? The man who looks like I do?"_

_"The largest manor in the town, Riddle Manor. You can't miss it. He lives there."_

_"Thank you for your co-operation," you say with a mocking smile, stunning the man and taking his wand._

_Riddle Manor, as it turned out, was on the furthest side of the village to the shack. The walk across the village had caused several people to stare at you in puzzlement. It was only natural, you guessed. They had never seen you before, yet you looked so familiar to someone they must know._

_Entering Riddle Manor was easy. The only protection to the building was a lock on the door, nothing magic couldn't take care of. Finding the people who lived within the manor was even easier. They were all in the same room, and their voices floated to the entrance of the manor._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_You left the manor only minutes later, your mission accomplished._

_Returning to the shack, you return your borrowed wand, and take a souvenir you doubted your uncle would ever need._

**...oOo...**

The children in the hellish orphanage were the next to make their mistake. They taunted you, ensured that your skin was littered with cuts and bruises as many days as possible.

The matron had believed you to be friends with them. You needed no friends, and their words were soon silenced.

Starting with poor Billy's little rabbit, and ending with…

**...oOo...**

_"Why don't we follow him?" Amy whispers, not realising that you can hear her. "We can tell the matron about whatever freakish things he does, and he will be gone for another week."_

_You smirk, knowing that today would be the day you teach them a lesson they will never forget._

_The salty wind blows against your small body as you leave the group, heading to what looks like a deserted cave. You hear the foolish children splashing and screaming behind you with every cold wave of water that rushes over your feet. You hope the tide doesn't take them out to sea, all this would have been a wasted effort then._

_The only sounds within the cave are the dripping of water and the sound of the waves hitting the rocks below you. It was easy to tell when the two children had joined you in the cave. They gasped at the large cavern, easily missing your form near the entrance._

_"Wanting to see what freaky things I do in my spare time?" you ask, a slight lilt to your voice as you watch them spin around in shock. "From the way you react, I would have thought you hadn't expected to see me here, but I know otherwise."_

_"You're just a freak!" Amy cries out with Dennis covering her mouth a moment too late._

_"A freak? I suppose you could put it that way. I'm not like either of you, that's for sure. I wouldn't want to catch any of your stupidity either…"_

_You smirk as Dennis lunges at you but is held back by Amy._

_"Touchy subject? I really should stop then," you don't want to stop. You want to _hurt_ them, Show them the horror that they put you through, force them into their worst nightmares._

_Your magic obeys your wishes as it always does. The twin screams only moments later is music to your ears. The pain and fear in those screams delight you, they are the notes you love to hear, your absolute favourites._

_You don't know how long you stand there, simply listening, but the screams turn into whimpers, and finally silence. You sigh, knowing that your fun is over now, and your magic retracts._

_They open their eyes slowly. Their glazed eyes sends a surge of satisfaction through you._

_"Do tell the matron about this incident, I can see how you are simply _dying_ to have another round."_

_You smirk at the whimpers that follow you out of the cave._

**...oOo...**

Billy, on the other hand, had a more personal gift.

**...oOo...**

_"Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore. Or, maybe, it really just is all your fault I'm dead."_

_You smirk at the note, sticking it on the paw of the rabbit with a noose around its neck. _

_The rabbit hops off as soon as you take a step back. You know the rabbit was heading towards the roof. You know that in an hour Billy would realise that it was missing._

_It wouldn't be long until the rabbit was found._

_You don't really care how long it takes, you just want to be there when Billy find the silly rabbit. You want to see his face when he realises that his _dear_ pet was gone. You want to see his misery as he reads the note._

_You want Billy to break inside._

**...oOo...**

The Slytherins had been your next targets, although they never realised it as they slowly turned against each other.

**...oOo...**

_They can't see you but you were there, invisible as you watch them argue._

_"Don't you dare do that again. You _know_ that my place is on the left of our Lord."_

_"It is not! Did our Lord tell you to sit there? Or is that position simply self-assigned, Malfoy. Our Lord had no problem with me sitting there instead of you," Not smirks as Malfoy glares at him with a surprising intensity._

_"You can pull any face behind a mask. But be careful, someone else might be pretending. Those words were never as true as they are now with you. It seems like I can no longer trust you as I once did. You only care to advantage yourself!" Malfoy hisses ._

_"Are you not doing the same, Abraxas? Is your position with our Lord not to only advantage your own family when our Lord rules our world?" Nott sneers at Malfoy, his usual expression becoming ugly with his anger._

_A touch of amusement graces your face as you watch the two bicker like the mudbloods they saw as beneath them._

_Slytherin had taught you that everyone was the same. Mudblood or pureblood, they didn't act any different, they still thought of themselves as superior._

**...oOo...**

Your last revenge would be one that still required some time. A little more patience on your behalf as you waited for the best time.

Little Harry Potter still needed to feel your ire, and you would make sure he felt every inch of it.

**Written for Triwizard Tournament: Dementor: A character in your story must act in a depressive and despairing manner, however, they must be seen to 'suck' the happiness out of others. [****"You can pull any face behind a mask. But be careful, someone else might be pretending." - _Cassie, Skins_] ["Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." - _Elena Gilbert, The Vampire Diaries_] [Extra prompt: Hogwarts: A History, Word count ending in 5 or 0 (1450 without AN and page breaks)]**

**Written for Game of Life: water, counting, friends**

**Written for MMORPG Virtual Writing Challenge: Write about someone waiting for something or ignoring people**


End file.
